pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Miltank
Miltank (Japanese: ミルタンク Mirutanku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Miltank are famous for their "Moo Moo Milk" brand. Biology Physiology Miltank has many similarities in appearance with a dairy cow(specifically the Jersey cow), but is predominantly pink in colour, with a black hood, and a creamy underside. Miltank is both bipedal and quadrupedal, depending on their current actions. Behavior Most Miltanks prefer to give milk(in its case, breastfeed) to other Pokémons than humans. Their natural maternal instinct makes them one of the most protective Pokémon in terms of being their 'wet nurse'. Evolution Miltank does not evolve. Game info Game locations | goldsilver=Routes 38 and 39| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Routes 38 and 39 (Day)| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Sky Pillar| rsrarity=One| emerald=Hoenn Safari Zone extension| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 209 and 210 (Pokéradar)| dprarity=Uncommon (Pearl) Rare (Diamond)| platinum=Route 210 (Pokéradar)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 38, Route 39 and 47| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Trozei=Endless Level 10 Endless Level 13 Forever Level 59 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Western Cave (10F, 20F, 30F, 40F, 50F-53F, 60F-98F)| PMD2=Marine Resort (1F-18F) Shimmer Hill (1F-17F)| Ranger2=Chroma Road }} Pokédex entries |name=Miltank |gold=Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. |silver=If it has just had a baby, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual. |crystal=In order to milk a Miltank, one must have a knack for rhythmically pulling up and down on its udders. |ruby=Miltank gives over five gallons of milk on a daily basis. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead. |sapphire=Miltank gives over five gallons of milk on a daily basis. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead. |emerald=It gives over five gallons of milk daily. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead. |firered=If it has just had a baby, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual. |leafgreen=Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. |diamond=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. |pearl=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. |platinum=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. |heartgold=Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. |soulsilver=If it has just had a baby, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual. |black=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. |white=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. |black 2=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. |white 2=It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. |x=If it is around babies, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual. |y=Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary.}} Side game data |number=046 |pokemon=Miltank |group=Normal |fieldmove=Tackle 2 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It attacks by letting loose shock waves and thrashing around. |hp=294 |onsight=Stands on the spot. }} Trivia *Miltank's Silver and FireRed Pokédex entries imply that Miltank gives live birth like real-world mammals, despite Pokémon Eggs being introduced in the same generation as the former. This may be the reason why the entry was altered in SoulSilver. *Base on Miltank's script when it levels up in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon and Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the nutritiousness of its milk would increase. Despite that, the potency of Milk Drink remains the same in and outside of battle. Etymology Miltank's name is the portmanteau of both "milk" and "tank". Tha "tank" part also greatly alludes to it having a very tank-like Defense stat. ko:밀탱크 (포켓몬) Category:Mammal Pokémon